Glasses
by dONTbEAsALAD
Summary: Cartman hasn't seen Kenny in a long time. BOYXBOY dun like dun read then. Rated m. Obviously.


I tried my best to keep him, but my temper got in the way. Now look at me! Sitting at some bar, people looking at me in disgust as I smoke a cigarette. They look at me in disgust because they're fucking rude. Frowning upon fat people, tsh. Douches. I'm not even that- oh right. There he is, just sitting there. I can tell he's looking at me, trying to not be noticed. But who couldn't? By those astonishingly deep blue eyes, blonde hair perfectly placed, and his slightly muscled body. I was mesmerised. It was hard to admit, but, I was starting to miss Kenny's body.

He had broken up with me because I had yelled at him for letting me hang out with some unmentioned people that would've potentially killed me. To be quite honest, it hurt a little.

...

Okay maybe a lot in the end, but i knew that I was straight! He was just an experiment. Nothing attached. And still, it hurt. Two fucking years ago and I still remember everything. Wow, I guess this is why im stuck on the computer, and not at college. I'm so hung up on _everything._

It was hard looking at him. He didn't even talk to me after we broke up! I mean, it's not like he actually _like _liked me. Oh Cartman, the fat ass, prejudice asshole. I've hated you. I smile when you look over at me. I wave and you jolt as I wave at you, sending small jiggles through your slightly more skinnier fatrolls. I guess Jesus decided to spare him. Damn Christ. It's a quiet bar as I casually roll my glass's bottom against the stained and nasty wood counter. Pitiful, old, poor place this is. But, hey! The scotch is cheap.

Oh _shit. _So he does know I'm here. After playing with his glass of bare alchohal, he motions for me to sit by him. I do so, very nervous for some faggatory reason.

"Will you actually talk to me now, eh, Cartman old buddie?" He says smileing at me. Damn him.

"Fine by me, as long as you don't touch me, dirty commoner."

"If you're here, at **this** shithole, I'd say somthing has gone wrong in your... master plan called life." He replies setting his glass down, just hard enough to get the bartenders attention.

"I'm just here for the booze, assmat." The Bartender lazily walks over and refills Kenny's glass.

"I don't do guys anymore, Eric."

"So, you've finally come around to cunts and tits huh?"

"Okay, I lied."He smiled.

"Are they loose?" I ask, smiling back.

"Those whores don't even know how to faux moan."

"That's 'cause you're in South Park, dumbass."

"Or 'cause I'm just not as good as I used to be..." Kenny said, sounding kind of hurt. I feel a small black dot of pity.

"I bet not." I say before realizeing it it.

"I'm not that drunk nor desperate, fat ass."

"What the-I'm not that fat." I protest.

"Do you think you can do me again, Cartman? Do you think you're _that_ good?" He smiles coldly at me, his blue eyes peircing me to the core. "Must be the reson why no girl go out with you. You're so damn open."

"Open to what?"

"You're gay, Cartman." He said looking away, taking a drink.

"I am not, last time I saw you, you were playing man-whore for Stan."

"That was also the time you moved away 'cause you saw nothing in for this town," Kenny says, his voice cracking a bit.

Oh fuck. My voice just cracked. Calm down, Ken. It wasn't your fault... Never again...

"What are you, 15?" He asks, seemingly not to notice my hurt look. Arogant bastard.

"19, thank you very much."

"Sure," He says, turning towards the visable alchohal shelves.

A few hours past with us talking about how our old friends are dumbasses and some more drinks...and more...and more...

I feel so drunk, i suddenly groan as we walk down the cold street.

"Have you ever noticed...That the sky lights make...things?" Cartman asks drunkly.

"Oh like what?" I reply back, looking up at the sky.

"Like...like..." He looks over at me. "Your penis."

"Wha? Cartman you crazy bastard," I say, laughing and i punch him playingly on the shoulder.

"No! Seriously, jackass!" He looks back up at the sky. "Like... how the one makes the curved shape of..ugh... that part... and that one...and thats your penis! Decent sized, but still small."

"Hey!"

He chuckles and swings his arm around my shoulders. "Don't you wish this night could get funner..."

* * *

Crashing into items never felt so good before. We aimlessly glided across Kenny's living space, kissing each other and hungerly takeing off articles of clotheing. We were only in our pants by time we crashed onto his bed. Kenny groaned as I unzipped his pants and petted the buldge ever so slow to be forming_. _I didn't even wait. I yanked down my pants with my boxers to my knees, and his pants and breifs all the way off.

I lifted his thighs and i shoved it all in not waiting for his okay. He groaned slightly, for he hasn't been bottem for awhile. Moaning soon fills the room, and skin colides with skin. Kenny grunts as I push him further onto the matteress.

"Fuck...!" He breaths as I pull all the way out and shove it all back in at once. I still remember where it is...

"GAh!" Kenny moans as I angle a thrust.

"Yah... ya like that, bitch?" I say hitting it again.

"yes...yah..." Kenny pants.

Getting tired of moving, I flipped our postion so Kenny was riding myself.

"Fuck yourself for awhile, lazyass."

He breathes out for a moment as he pauses, then moves himself atop of me. Impatiently waiting for the speed I wanted, I finally grab his hips and shove him down.

"Faster, whore." I instruct. Kenny obeys, and moans countless times as he picks up the pac. I find myself groaning and thrust upwards with his movements. Again angleing myself, I make Kenny abuse his prostate. His outgoing moans fill my ears. Damn straight, slut. Feeling ready to move again, I make him stop and pull out.

"Bend over," I command, and he does so, exposing his as for me. I thrust in and out, biting my lip as I feel myself getting ready to release my pleasure. Kenny moans and pants madly as he gripped his blonde hair.

At a total of hour and 4 minutes of exagerated moans, and skin hitting another, Kenny McCormick cums with Eric Cartman fucking him.

Cartman is statisfied.

* * *

my first smut fic 7 yay! i hope its good enough for you and plz! tell me so! i would then feel motivated to write more. :D pretty fucking cheesey huh? nah im just a dork cx


End file.
